


Best in Show

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Made a bet with Stiles, Dog Shows, Fluffy, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Silly, Wolf Derek, Wolf Issac, Wolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Chris smiles serenely as the photographers snap the photos of him and the wolves,  holding the leash loosely in one hand the other thrown over Peters fury flank, he pointedly ignores the huffs and whines coming from the two older wolves happy to laugh at Isaacs wolfy pleased grin





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly fun and fluff , I have had a bad case of Writers angst whilst finishing up wips for another fandom and could not write for two weeks , this came out of the blue because of the photos of jr and Ian with the wolves , hope you enjoy it

Chris smiles serenely as the photographers snap the photos of him and the wolves,  holding the leash loosely in one hand the other thrown over Peters fury flank, he pointedly ignores the huffs and whines coming from the two older wolves happy to laugh at Isaacs wolfy pleased grin 

 

Somehow they had managed to pull it off, they were registered as Tamalaskan Sled dogs for the show, 

 

Derek and Isaac seemed to have as much fun as Chris both going all out to make the judges swoon, Derek pulling off just the right amount of I am a big strong wolf and I will destroy you mixed with just a dab of please like me, Isaac was just adorable. Peter, on the other hand, dealt with it with his usual lack of good grace, he snapped and growled at the groomer and it was only the threat of a muzzle that had Peter cowed, 

 

During the judging process, Chris had a true moment of fear when the judge reached around and yanked on Peters furry testicles, Why they did that Chris had no idea but Peter was not impressed His lips pulled back in a silent warning but the judge did not notice the judge continued to manhandle Peter whilst commenting.

 

“You know older males like this benefit from getting desexed, it  calms them down a lot “ the judge spoke 

 

Chris watched Peter closely at that comment and had to stifle a laugh at the petulant look the wolf was giving him, Chris was absolutely sure it was the older comment more than the desexing that had bothered Peter.

  
  


Once the photographer was finished Chris led the three wolfs over to a grinning Stiles, handing over the Three blue Ribbons Chris grinned wickedly 

 

“Best in Breed for Derek, Most promising Pup for Isaac and Best Senior Dog for Peter” the last got a growl from the named wolf.

 

Chris mused to himself wondering if Peter would be willing to try for the Westminster Dog show next year, looking down at the grumpy Alpha he thought probably not, he was going to pay in many ways for this and Peter could be very creative when he set his mind to it. 

 

Stiles dug into his back pocket flipping open his wallet and handing over a crisp fifty dollar note 

 

“Ok you won, I cannot believe they agreed to go through with this though, any problems” Stiles had dropped to his knees hugging Derek and running his hands through his thick coat, Derek for his part was making contented growls 

 

“Knew you would be best In Show, whos a good Der Bear “ Stiles ruffled Derek's coat ignoring the growl coming from Derek 

 

Looking up he gave Chris a lopsided smile “Still not sure how you got these three to agree to this, but I have immense awe and respect dude” 

 

“It was surprisingly easy with Derek and Isaac, think they both saw the fun in it “ Chris side eyed Peter who was still refusing to look at him, his snout was pointed up and his eyes closed giving an aura of feigned indifference

 

Stiles shook his head “I probably don’t want to know what you had to promise Creeper wolf “ 

 

Chris rubbed a hand on the back of his neck fighting down the blush that was threatening 

“No Stiles you don't” 

  
  


Xxxx

  
  


Later that night Chris felt like his lungs were on fire , he had been running for close to an hour it was the longest he had gone without being caught, sweat clung to his dirty tee and his jeans had new rips that were not there an hour ago , he was quietly pleased with how well he had lasted tonight 

 

A loud howl broke him from his thoughts taking a deep breath he ran deeper into the forest  towards the rebuild Hale House, as the lights of the house came into view Chris let out a chuckle oh he was going to love lording this over Peter, between the dog show and now Chris evading him in the Preserve things were not going Mr Hales way 

 

Chris was too caught up in thoughts of how close he was to the house not noticing a shadow in the trees behind him until he was flung face first into the dirt a large fur covered body on top of him.

 

Spitting leaves out of his mouth he turned his head to see the proud wolf on top of him squirming when Peter licked a long wet tongue up his face, Chris let out a huff 

 

“Yes fine you are still a fearsome Apex predator, even though I know for a fact you have fluffy bunny slippers and prefer hot chocolate to coffee most days”  This got Chis another huff from the wolf and a not so gentle nip to the shoulder.

 

Peter got off him not before he gave Chris neck a gentle nip, “Yes your my big strong Alpha mate, “ 

 

Peter gave a happy chuff as Chris got to his feet, blue eyes twinkling in mirth Chris pulled his sweaty tee over his head, as his head came free of the shirt he saw Peter had already changed back and smirked at the very naked, very handsome alpha in front of him.

 

“You want your reward to come to get it “ with that Chris bolted for the house with the sound of Peters laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
